Dangerous Teasing
by cookie007
Summary: Teasing Eisuke has its perks and also its disadvantages. Can Elena make it?


Spending time leisurely around the penthouse was always relaxing after work, but today was a little different. Resting her eyes in the chair next to him, Elena was waiting for Eisuke to finish his work on his laptop. This became an unspoken routine for them, after she was done with work, he was usually still working away with a scowl on his face and she would wait in this chair to pass the time. But today she was a little tired from the stress the demanding guests put her through today. She couldn't complain, she loved this job, and her boss.

Suddenly she heard the snap of Eisuke's laptop closing. 'Finally' she thought, and as she was about to open her eyes, she felt a warmth on her head. Suddenly deciding to pretend to be asleep, she mumbled sleepily. She giggled to herself from how well she became at pretending to be asleep.

"Elena…" Her heart jumped at the unusual incredibly soft and warm tone of Eisuke's voice. She stayed pretending to sleep, curious how he would act. She felt a soft warmth on her lips and she realized he was kissing her. The feather-like kiss sent her heart fluttering. It took everything she had to not blush.

She heard Eisuke murmur to himself, "So soft… hmm…" kissing her again, he pushed his lips harder into hers. She was now worried that he could hear her heart thumping in the quiet room. "Haha… You're so obedient when you are asleep." 'Hey! What is that-' she protested in her mind, but his hand gently caressed her face. "You are everything I ever needed… I wish I found you sooner."

With that her eyes shot open, completely caught off guard by his quiet confession. "Eisuke…?" his eyes almost popped out of surprise and he jumps up. "…it's rude to fake sleeping." his voice a little higher than usual, it was obvious that he was clearly embarrassed. Since she never gets to see him like this, a dark urge to tease him overpowered her, and she stood up in front of him.

"Do you take advantage of me when I'm sleeping like that, often?" she said with a smirk. His mouth was open, and he was speechless. "You do?!" she exclaimed. He suddenly bit on his lip and casually put a hand over his face and looked away. "As if- don't get any weird ideas." She crept up closer to him. "You're such a perv Eisuke." She noticed him looking further away, but that only served to reveal his red ears hiding behind his hair.

"Eisuke…? Are you… blushing?" she said quietly, surprised herself. Suddenly he sent a cold glair her way. "You're imagining things. And I'm not so desperate that I would attack a sleeping woman."

He started walking towards the bedroom, like he was running away from her. 'Oh my god, he's being so cute!' she thinks, and before she could stop herself, she says "then what was that kiss, hmm? You are being so adorable." That causes him to suddenly stop in his tracks. And she does the same.

She smacks her lips with her hand when she realized what she just said. He slowly turns around, giving her an evil glair.

'Oh no' is the last thought that processes in her mind before he quickly walks up to her and grabs her waist towards himself.

"You should know by now teasing me is dangerous. Are you ready for the consequences?" he grinned evilly down at her, making her breath catch in her throat.

"W-w-wait! Eisuke!" but before she could run away, his arms had woven completely around her, making it impossible to escape. "I'm not waiting. You knew this would happen." His evil grin seemed to only get bigger the more she struggled. "I-I-I'm sorry! It's just-" she stopped herself from saying more and wriggled some more. His face drew closer and he huskily whispered in her ear, "just… what?"

The pure lust in his voice sent shivers down her spine and she was already limp against him. "Hmm… that's a good girl." Softly sucking on her neck, he sneaked a hand up her shirt, on their way to her breasts. "Wait… Eisuke… no…" growling against her skin he murmurs "I said I'm not going to wait. And you brought this on yourself." His hand reached under her bra and he starts massaging the sensitive flesh.

A gasp escapes her mouth and his other hand slipped under her underwear and he roughly grabs her ass. "Eisuke… be gentle…" she heard an annoyed sigh above her. "No. I have no intention to let you off the hook. Your mine Elena."

With that, he suddenly shoves her against the wall, and lifts her up, so her knees are wrapped around his waist. "Wait! No!" her protests were in vain as he rips her panties open and skillfully teases her wet folds with his hand.

A groan rolls off her lips and she holds onto him for dear life. "Ahh… Ah!" he only smirks in response. "You are already so wet for me… I think you enjoy me being rough." She blushes and looks down. "I- of course I don't!" he suddenly kisses her, seeming to shut her up. "Unbuckle my pants." He says into her ear, pushing a finger into her core.

"Ah! No- I can't!" he grunts angrily and grabs her hand, pushing it to his pants. "It will end up even worse for you if you don't." at the scary look in his eyes, she shakily lays her hand on his pants buckle. He grins and satisfaction and resumes pumping her with his fingers.

"Ah… ah… Eisuke…" her fingers stumbling, her mind hazy, it takes her a while to unbuckle his pants. And once she does, her hand brushes against his hard member though the fabric. She blushes and pulls her hand away, but Eisuke grabs it. "continue." He says huskily against the skin of her neck. With him still pumping fingers into her, she knew she desired more.

This time, she was quick to unzip his pants and push them down. Smiling against her nape, he purrs out "good girl. Now take it out." Heart beating fast, she pulls out his member from his briefs, and he groans happily. Grabbing her wrist, he pushes her further up the wall. She gave a yelp of surprise as he suddenly plunges into her.

"Hmm… Elena…" he huffs out, while harshly thrusting into her. "Ah! Ah! Eisuke!" grabbing his shoulders for dear life, her back scrapes against the cold, hard wall. Gripping her ass with both hands, he positions her so he hits her g-spot roughly. "OH!" she throws her head back and he attacks her neck with a furry of kisses, as if he was branding her his.

With every movement he makes, it only amplifies her pleasure. Pounding her with long, powerful thrusts, she almost comes to climax all too quickly. "Eisuke! I'm close!" as she starts to feel that pressure in her belly increase, he suddenly stops, breathing hard. Looking into her pleading face, he looks at her in amusement.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Holding her tight in his arms, she throbs around his member and she pants out embarrassed, "I want to come together… Eisuke." An unexpected soft look comes into his face as he suddenly lifts her up, still inside her, and places her back down on the soft couch. "Eisuke…?" he pushes her legs up over his shoulders and leans in close to her, whispering, "Wish granted." He slowly and sweetly begins to thrust into her, the huge change of his actions only increase her arousal, as she feels his hands explore her skin.

"Mm… Elena…" he says in almost too sweet of a voice, it sends her to the edge, and her orgasm only sends him to the heavens as well. "Eisuke… ha… ha…" they stay like that for a while, him holding her, catching their breath. After a short comfortable silence he says in a hushed voice, "not bad." She smiles and rolls her eyes. She knows that's what Eisuke says when he really likes something. Giving her a soft kiss, he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he wraps her in his arms. She chuckles shyly "goodnight Eisuke… I love you." Her eyes start fluttering closed at the pleasant heaviness of her body, but before she closed them she saw Eisuke's soft expression. "Love you to." She started drifting off to sleep at Eisuke's warm hand caressing her hair.

* * *

><p>Looking at the love of his life in his arms as she sleeps, he lets out a small sigh. "You better be asleep right now." But the soft breathing and sweet look on her face he knew she was in dreamland. "You better not leave me. Ill chase you to the ends of the earth if you do." Knowing she was asleep, he said things he would never say to her face to face. He didn't want to show her his vulnerability and greediness for her. Feeling his cheeks hot, he leaned down and gave her a small peck. "I can't believe you caught me." Gazing at her face, he felt warmth bubble inside of him. "Take responsibly for what you did to me." "Eis…ke…" his heart starts pounding. "You faking it again?" but she smiles sweetly and goes back to snoozing. "Hahh… if only you knew." And with those last quiet words, he falls asleep happily.<p> 


End file.
